


My Omega

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Eren, Alpha Erwin, Alpha Jean, Alpha Mikasa, Alpha Reiner, Alpha Ymir, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anger, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Animal Instincts, Animalistic, Beta Connie, Beta Sasha, Blood, Blood and Gore, Bondage, Demonic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Feral Behavior, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Krista and Historia are twins, Lots of Smutt, Love, Lust, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentally Ill Alphas, Mentions of Rape but no real rape, Mpreg, Need, Omega Annie, Omega Bertolt, Omega Historia, Omega Krista, Omega Levi, Omega Marco, Omega Peta, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possession, Possessive Behavior, Pregnant Omega, Sad, Sadism, Sick Alphas, Smutt, Torture, Want, animal like, happiness, mine, omega armin, protective
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 05:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alert Armin, a sweet blonde haired Omega had lived many years...Okay all of his life behind 50 or so feet walls. He was told all his life that Alphas were too sick to live inside the walls, and had be thrown out behind the walls. Not that he had ever seen an Alpha before, but he wishes he had an Alpha when he shouldn't. Alphas, long ago, had become ill from a deadly virus. Armin never noticed the young children disappearing soon after they presented themselves - presented their dynamic - they would just disappear. However, one day the walls are breached somehow Alphas begun to bring chaos to Omegas and Beta's everyday life's.Stumbling onto an odd Alpha, Armin realizes that there was more to this Alpha and it was his job to help the Alpha the best he could.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Um...Hi everyone! So this was something I wanted to post for awhile now. I thought it would be cool to post it during Attack on Titan Season 2 release! So I hope you all enjoy it. 
> 
> Please note that this is un-beta-ed! 
> 
> I wanted to try and write it myself...I hope it isn't too bad! I have read through it, and corrected the things that I noticed but I might have missed things? Either way, please let me know how to improve! I want to get better at writing myself? I'm not the best at a few things...I hope it's okay! I do get my tenses mixed up sometimes, and I am trying to improve on them the best I can!
> 
> This was heavily inspired, and loosely based on one of my favourite stories of all time! I know it's been done in other fandoms, but this was by fair my favourite! However, I felt so sad and almost begun to cry when it was never updated. Just left discontinued :( 
> 
> Titan Virus, 127 a.v. by rabitty 
> 
> Warning: Long ass chapters! DO NOT READ unless you're completely comfortable and won't be moving for a while :) This story will probably be three chapters long...maybe four? Unsure. I have a great plot planned out!
> 
> ENJOY!

 

The ground started to tremble.

Every single day, at this time, the ground would strongly tremble; the huge walls surrounding the village would crack and debris fell everywhere. Small rocks would fall from the walls and crash towards the ground, almost ripping straight through the small houses around. Villagers would wait with tension for the wailing of horns that were located around the village, a sign that the danger had past. When it had, they would release a sharp breath before carrying on their merry way, going back to their business as if nothing had happened. Ignoring the impending danger right outside the 50feet walls.

The loud wailing, screams and even moans would echo through the air. All sounds travelled over the thick brick. However many refused to listen and chosed to ignore it. Refusing to believe of what was really kept out. What those walls were really used for.

The organ known as a heart skipped a beat from the loud thud, and large round eyes stared worriedly at the base of the wall. Sitting quite innocently in one of the many wild-life flower gardens, was a young boy whose head had snapped over to look at the large wall looming over him from the sound. He held his breath, as if the other could hear him breathing – for all he know they could.

A loud shriek filled the air, and the tiny blonde hairs stood up on end from the scream. Disturbing, a moan followed the scream and the young male tightens his hands around his sketch book so much that his knuckles flushed white.

The wall shook as if something had been thrown into it from the other side, but other than the slight shook the wall did not budge. Hissing and wheezing before the sound finally faded away as the creature finally grow bored and crept away.

The boy stared still for a few more minutes, and then when he was sure the being had left he curled into himself. He hadn’t really heard anything like that so close to him before, and it scared him. He wasn’t expecting for one to come to the place where the gardens were – he had been coming to the garden since he was young and not once had one tried to break through the wall.

It was something he must report to the soldiers on the break gates.

“It’s okay…” he whispered sweetly to himself, pressing his free hand to his chest in hopes to relax his beating his heart. He hadn’t been so scared before, but he supposed he should be used to it as the sounds would be heard throughout the day and night.

His Grandpa had told him he was safe as the walls always protected him and many others. They couldn’t get through ever, and if god forbid they did, the soldiers would put an end to them as soon as they place their rogue foot onto the soil.

A sudden squawk of a raven made him jump, and broke him from his thoughts. The boy’s eyes snapped up to watch the bird, eyeing the way its wings moved before finally scrambling to his feet and grabbing his leather shoulder bag. He shakily grabbed his art supplies, and roughly shoved them into the bag.

The sun had only began to rise high into the sky, reminding him that he had to get school or he could face another detention something he couldn’t afford to happen. He helped his Grandpa after school, who was very old and unable to move himself.

Swallowing a large lump in his throat, the young cute looking boy pumped his arms and legs as fast as he could. Running down the pathway towards the familiar building. Ducking underneath people who all greeted him with kind and sweet smiles. All of which made him blush nervously, and meekly greet them back.

“Made it,” he mumbled under his breath just as he was about to stumble over his own feet.

Nervously entering his classroom. His eyes briefly swiped across the classroom, and nipped at his bottom lip. Awkwardly walking towards his seat at the back of classroom with his head down.

Still shaken up from what had happen moments before, the short blonde lowered himself into the wooden chair and found his hands clenching together on his lap. His knees pressed tightly together, and bites harshly at his bottom lip – a habit that he still has yet to grow out of.

Arlert Armin. A small boy, with short curls of gold that framed his large loud and round blue eyes. He had pale skin that would highlight his cheeks when he blushed easily. He was known for being mousey, shy and timid – running from anything and everything. He didn’t have many, well no friends at all other than his beloved Grandfather.

Armin had recently turned 17 years old, and had been one of the rare breeds to present well over the normal age. Armin had finally presented, just a month ago that he was an Omega. Of cause that wasn’t much of a surprise as everyone in the village had already labelled the small blonde as an Omega however, it was odd that it had taken him four years more than the normal age to present.

“Welcome students,” a familiar voice called and Armin lifted his head to look at the teacher.

She was beautiful, and an Omega. She had short orange hair, with just as big eyes as himself. She smiles brightly at everyone and claps her hands, “I’m so pleased to see everyone so wide eye and bushy tailed this morning! Today we’re going over History!” she cheered however many groans and whimpers erupted from the words.

Armin honestly didn’t mind History. He liked it, especially when it was Petra teaching. She would never call on him, like Levi would but then again Petra was a lot nicer than the raven haired Omega with the death glare. It was like the man was always out to get him, always calling on him and making him stand up in front of the class which would subject him to a lot of teasing and mockery.

“Now! Can somebody tell me about the dynamic breeds?” Petra smiles.

Her eyes glows as they run around the room, eyeing every student. She briefly looks at Armin but quickly looks away – unlike Levi, Petra seemed to understand the bulling going on inside her classroom and did her best to help the blonde. However, it seemed she was extra nice this morning probably because of Armin’s recently present.

Swiftly, a pale hand shot through the air and wiggled, “I can, Miss Petra,” a sweet voice spoke with a small cherry smile.

Krista Lenz Reiss, another Omega with long honey curls that reaches just under her shoulders. Armin liked her, she was nice to him and would work with him whenever they had to work in pairs – however, while Krista was a lovely girl her elder sister – Historia Lenz Reiss was not. Historia looked just as cute her sister, and it was easy to tell the different between the girls as Historia had a short honey bob rather than a long rainfall.

Historia liked to pick on him a lot, and Armin tried to avoid the elder blonde the best he could.

“Ah! Yes Krista. Please do so,” Petra said, and smiled widely down at the small girl.

Krista makes a happy sound from the back of her throat, “There are three dynamic breeds. Alphas, Betas and Omegas. The most common breed is Betas. Most families would be made up from Betas alone. The next known breed and very rare are Omegas,” she began and smiled proudly to herself. She flicked a golden lock over her shoulder. Krista was very proud of her dynamic while Armin wasn’t that much.

“Omegas are known as being the mother type. We’re important to the survival of the word, as we’re able to have more than one child. Twins being pretty common among Omegas when they breed. In the past, all three breeds were equal, but that changed when Alphas became sick,” she paused and frowned to herself. Krista clocked her head to the side, and glanced up at Petra through the small hairs hanging into her eyes.

Petra nodded, “Well done Krista. Very good,” she praised and the Omega smiled brightly and giggled to herself.

Historia glanced at her young sister and snorted loudly, “You’re such a pansy! Choosing skip over Alpha,” she huffed loudly and blow a slightly long blonde curl out of her face.

Krista pouts, “I didn’t choose too…I just forgot,” she muttered and shrugged a little.

“I’ll explain! I know many of you are too stupid to pay any attention to our text books!” Historia called out proudly and crossed her arms over her slightly bigger bust then Krista, “Alphas was one of our most important breeds! They protected us, Omegas. Kept as safe and sound. They were leaders, strong and proud. Everyone wanted to be with an Alpha!”

A naïve Beta sitting on the other side of the room shivers, and wiggles on the spot, “What happened to the Alphas?” the Beta questioned loudly.

Historia smirked, “They got sick, remember? A virus had somehow broken out, and Alphas were primly effected. The virus destroyed many Alpha’s common senses. Especially the unmated Alphas. Supposing it drove them insane! Mostly with bloodlust and the raw instinct to claim. The raw need to mate with Omegas. Many and countless Omegas were forcefully claimed, forced to craze Alphas,” she spoke and curled one of the short curls around her finger. She spoke as if it didn’t matter or if she didn’t care.

Krista gulped, and lowered her head, “…You also forgot that many Omegas committed suicide, killing themselves from trauma and being too afraid to go against the Alphas…” she whispered lowly, her voice breaking and creaking. Looking much nervous and uncomfortable from talking about this and Armin couldn’t blame her. The history of Alphas and Omegas were always stomach churning.

“Yeah-Yeah. Omegas took their lives after being chained by an Alpha. Anyway, to protect the rest of the Omegas, the ones not forced to mate – Beta’s build these walls to keep them out! Rumors are that Alphas are still around outside, many people don’t completely believe this as Alphas can’t breed with one another. Chances are many Alpha’s had died off, only leaving behind a couple hundred,” Historia finished proudly with her nose in the air.

Armin rolled his eyes. He could taste the smugness. He shook his head a little, “If that’s true, then what about all the young children that go missing? That present themselves and then just disappear?” he found himself adding in that soft voice of his.

Historia’s eyes widens, having not been expecting Armin to speak out. Instead she spun around to glare at him, “That doesn’t mean anything. They’ve probably got moved to one of the lesser villages! Don’t be stupid Armin, there is no way they presented as Alphas,” she hissed through clenched teeth. Historia hated when people disagreed with her.

“B-But Historia. It makes sense doesn’t it? I mean, an Alpha doesn’t have to be born from another Alpha or Omega…it’s rare but it can happen…” Krista supported Armin’s reason and the pair shared a small smile.

Historia glared at her sister, and growled, “No. I don’t care if it is rare. I highly doubt Alphas are still being born these days,” she finally spoke and slumped herself back in the chair.

Petra chuckled softly, and shook her head, “You all make great points. The three great Walls have stood for over a century as our guardians and protectors. They have never failed us, and probably will never fail us,” she said proudly. Truly proud in her fans.

Armin softly sighed, and lowered his head again. Historia had missed out the two Great War and struggle with the Alphas, while it had never happened in his life time a few Alphas had got somehow over the walls which had resorted in wars. The Omega lowered his head so much, until his chin touched his desk and hums softly to himself. He had grown tired of this lesson, and just wanted it to hurry and be over.

“Miss Petra? W-What happens if the, um, walls are breached?” a gentle male Omega asked. Bertholdt Hoover was unusually tall for an Omega, but he was nice enough.

Petra turns her head to him, and smiles, “I wouldn’t worry much for that Bertholdt. I doubt the walls will be breached any time soon and if they ever are, it most definitely won’t be in yours or anyone’s life,” she says sweetly to relax the nervous brunette.

Bertholdt always became worked up over the littlest things, and Armin truly felt for the brunette who struggled to fit in anywhere. At least he had a friend, Annie Leonhart was an Omega but yet not if that makes any sense. Annie had presented as an Omega but she didn’t act like one. She was strong, and quiet. She could take care of herself, as well as Bertholdt which is why nobody picks on him – she would break their nose if they made the tall brown haired Omega so much as shed one tear.

“Y-Yes…but what happens if t-they are?” Bertholdt presses and curls his arms in meekly.

Petra sighs softly, but still smiles, “Well. The first sign would be the bell. It would ring six times, tell everyone that Alphas had breached the walls and to get to the boats as quickly as possible. Then the military would move in hopefully push them back. The struggle can go on for days, weeks or even months…Alphas aren’t like how they used to be. They have developed to adapt with claws, fangs and the speed and strength to go with it,” she said thoughtfully before shrugging.

“But like I said. It’s very unlikely Alpha’s would breach the walls,”

The rest of the lesson had turned from History to Math, and then finally English. Armin had drawn out, but doodling in his sketchbook. He loved drawing, painting and colouring. He could draw anything if he puts his mind to it. It was something he had inherited from his sweet mother that had passed away during childbirth. Sure, he also enjoyed reading and writing but his true passion was for drawing. He just loved the feel of a pencil in his hand and making beautiful marks across paper.

Armin doesn’t really think much about those things. Mating and starting a family. Not many people liked him, so he didn’t need to worry about somebody forcing him. Betas didn’t really spare him a glance, but he would be lying if he said he never wondered what it would be like to be mated to an Alpha. Judging from the old history books, Omegas were made to be special by Alphas – before they became sick that is. They treasured Omegas, and would cuddle them – Alphas were able to tell just from a quick glance what the Omega was feeling and could easily make them feel better.

Often, Armin embarrassingly wondered to himself what it would have been like if Alphas hadn’t gotten sick and if he would have been friends with an Alpha. Would he have fallen for one and became mated? He would never let anybody know, he would never tell anybody but sometimes, not often, Armin would fantasies about a world where Alphas weren’t sick and were still around. He would fantasia of a life where he would have two Alpha friends, a boy and girl who would smile and laugh with him. Protect him from many things and hold his hands.

Embarrassingly, Armin would allow himself to sometimes drown in the dream and pretend that he and one of the Alphas had grown close. Had fallen in love, mated and started a family, but it was just a dream. It wasn’t real. Alphas were sick, crazy and insane, locked behind the huge walls.

Armin will never let anybody know, as it he is sure he would get nothing but grief for it. Even if his beloved Grandpa was the only one who really knew, and had told him time and time again that it was normal for an Omega to want that as Omegas were generally instant to be with Alphas.

“Well. I suppose that’s it for today,” Petra called out.

Shaking his head, and pulling out of his thoughts by the bell tower chiming twice. Class was over. He blinks a little, and pushes the curls off his face, and pouts to himself. He had lost himself in his drawing again, however he was not pleased with the end result. He grunted, and closed the leather book with the pout turning into a deep frown.  

“Armin,” Krista speaks, walking up behind him and peering over his shoulder. She saw his drawing before he closed the book, “You’re getting better,”

Armin blushed brightly, and smiles at her, “A-Ah. Thank you Krista. You don’t need to say that…I know they’re not that good,” he says and rubs the back of his neck.

Krista shook her head furiously, “How can you say that? You’re amazing at drawing. There’s no way I can draw something like that,” she gasped out, and pressed her hands together.

“Krista…you’re great at cooking. I can’t make anything without it going a little black…” Armin smiled as he stood while holding his large sketchbook to his chest tightly.

Blushing, Krista looked off to the side. She truly would get embarrassed about many things, “You’re so modest Armin,” she giggled before shaking her head and waves to him, “I’ll see you tomorrow,” she says and Armin nods – watching mutely as she runs to catch up to her sister waiting impatiently for her at the door.

“Why are you talking to that Mouse?” Historia said loudly and Krista quickly hisses in return about being rude.

Armin sighs softly, his small nose twitches and shaking a little. He had grown used to the small comments from other Omegas and Betas. He was weird, odd looking with a girlish face. When a Beta wanted an Omega it was rather along the lines of if they wanted a girl, they wanted a girly Omega or if they wanted a male then they wanted a very boyish Omega. Girly boy Omegas or Boyish girl Omegas hardly ever was desired by Betas.

He supposed Annie and himself were in the same boat in that situation. Armin doubted that he would really ever become mated to somebody – he had grown used to being alone. Obviously he was nervous about his first heat but he supposed he had to deal with it his own.

Armin sighed deeply, eyeing very briefly a few Omegas and Betas around together before he walked with his head down towards the small pathway leading up the hill to the small wooden house where he and his Grandfather lived. The buzzing sound of excited Omegas and Betas filled the air, making him feel more alone than ever.

“Is it wrong? To want at least a friend?” he wondered out loud to himself. He breathes in deeply, and closes his eyes a little. Just allowing the sunlight bath across his face a little.

Lifting his foot, and leaning forward. Armin walked slowly, his feet dragging across the dusty ground when suddenly his body became rigged. A shiver ran up his spin, and his face paled. It was like in slow motion. Like somebody had suddenly paused the television, and the sound had been muted. All sound from the village quickly stopped, and if it was possible the tempore dropped.

Armin’s knees buckled, and his hands shook becoming clammy. His heart had started to beat so loudly that it echoed through his head.

It was clear. Clear as day, the sound still ringing in the air and making his ears buzz. Armin slowly reached up and covered his ears, clenching his eyes shut tightly as his leather sketchbook dropped to the ground with a soft thud.

Six loud bell chimes echoed through the air. Filling the wind and travelling across every village.

Miss Petra’s words echoed Armin’s head, and he felt resentment towards the woman. She was wrong. So very wrong.

_‘…I doubt the walls will be breached any time soon and if they ever are, it most definitely won’t be in yours or anyone’s life…’_

One chime was a warning for bad weather, two chimes fire, three chimes a murder, four chimes a mass accident, five chimes a plague and six chimes…six chimes something Armin had never heard in his life time. Six chimes meant they were in. Meant they had gotten pass the walls – they had breached the walls.

Six chimes meant the Alphas had got in!

Armin stared. He stared as clouds of black smoke filled the air from the walls. He was a good miles away from the walls, he could see many houses between himself and the closest wall. He could see the smoke running up the stone and the screams of horror coming from that area. His heart had skipped a beat, and his chest tightened so much that he felt like he couldn’t breathe.

Alphas had just gotten in, right? So it should be easy to push them back? Right?

Letting out a yelp, Armin’s head arched downward and he clenched his hands to his ears. Sirens and alarms blared across the village of Shiganshina. Drones of military had whined over the high pitched cries of people from all about the city and just then a loud explosion erupted from Armin’s left. Armin’s head snapped towards the explosion, watching as another wall erupted with smoke and even more sirens filled the air.

More and more cries and screams filled the area.

“More Alphas…” Armin muttered softly in fear and his knees shook.

His hands wiggled about before he puffed his cheeks out and despite the fear, spun on the ball of his feet and lunched up the small hill towards his home. Fully intended on seeing his Grandpa!

His heart pounded so painfully, and he panted loss of breathe. Tears had built up on the edge of his eyes. Armin nearly dropped in relief when he saw his own front door. Everything was okay, right? Everything was going to be fine!

“G-Grandpa!” Armin shrieked out, throwing the wooden door open and for the first time tripped over his own feet as he flow into the house. He slammed his face against the wood and whimpered loudly, a painful lump forming on his face. Most likely a bruise going to appear as well.  

Armin moaned softly and sat up. He rubbed his throbbing face, “G-Grandpa?” he called out softly, his voice creaking as said voice bounced across the walls.

“Armin,” Said Omega let out squeal of pure relief upon seeing the much older blonde.

The Beta hobbled towards to him while using his walking stick. His leg was slightly bent in an odd angle from his times of being in the Garrison. He had never told Armin what exactly had happen just that he had met a true Alpha that day. The old man’s dim blue eyes flickered a little as he helped Armin up and looked over his small body worried. He sighed in relief seeing that Armin wasn’t hurt and turned his attention to look out at the chaos building in the village.

“Alphas have truly breached the walls…” the old man uttered out, his blue eyebrows pulling together worriedly, “Armin. You must get to the boats as quickly as you could. You must get to Wall rose,” he said, turning his head to look at the young Omega and petted him on the head.

Armin stared blankly for a few seconds before his eyes widens, “W-What? Grandpa No! I won’t leave you behind! Y-You’ve got to come with me! I know you’ve got a bad leg, b-but I can help you!” he breathed out in panic. His hands trembled as he gripped his Grandfather’s much more wrinkly ones.

The old man smiled, and sighed softly, “I’m much too old to move fast enough Armin. I’ll only slow you down. You’ve got to think of yourself and your future. I can’t keep you here, you need to go. You’ve got so much to look forward to…my life is ran up. I’ve seen many things, and I can rest in peace,”

“B-But Grandpa…” Armin gasped, a few tears racing down his cheeks before the old man whipped them away and placed a gentle kiss onto Armin’s forehead.

“No buts. Armin, you need to leave now. The Alphas will be all over this street soon enough,” he breathed out, and pushed the small Omega a little to move.

It hurt. To leave him. He was all Armin had, and he know. If an Alpha saw the old man, they wouldn’t care if he was beyond his age, they would see him as threat and kill him immediately. Armin didn’t want to think about it, it made him want to puke if he pictures it. He couldn’t leave his Grandfather, but he had too. With a wail escape his lips, Armin throw his arms around his Grandfather tightly and the pair hugged. His Grandfather wrapping his arms tightly around his shoulders, and gently stroked the back of his head.

Armin wheezed softly, feeling himself beginning to sob and he pulled away. He rubbed his face, his large blue eyes had become reddish and his cheeks had become just as red, “I-I love you Grandpa…” he mumbled in slur and sniffled.

The old man gently strokes his golden curls once again, “I love you too, so much,” he breathed out in a deep voice. He winced as another crash erupted from three streets over, and more screams fills the air, “Armin. Go now before it’s too late,”

Heart racing, Armin nodded his head numbly and trembled. His knees buckled, and with once last hug, he was gone. He spun around and ran blindly down the small hill. Moving as fast as he could towards the docks or at least where he believes the docks were. He couldn’t look back. If he did, he wouldn’t have been able to leave his Grandfather behind. Armin would have raced back to the house and refused to leave.

Ripping his teeth into the sensitive skin of his bottom lip, Armin pumped his legs as much as he could that they had begun to burn. Armin could hear screams not far behind them, the blood and gut wrenching shrieks and screams that made him want to stop and throw up everywhere. Smoke had started to rise from the houses closest to the external wall and it terrified him, Armin had the urge to stop and see if he could help. Probably the Omega blood in him, but he couldn’t bring himself. His leg were numb and they kept moving blindly. Armin winced from the countlessly snarls of rogue beings and the loud crashes of canons in the distance.

This isn't happening this isn't happening it’s a dreaming. It just had to bee. Fear and panic clogged his throat and numbed his body but still he ran on, his legs refusing to stop.

Armin had half expected to spot any other Omega, but so far the streets had been empty and blank. Only the soft patter of his feet moving through the endless streets, and eyes switching side to side in worry and fear that something would come erupt out from the buildings. Armin inhaled sharply as he ran past the upturned markets and the gaping maws of ransacked homes. His ears burned as he could hear the distant roars of Alphas and the shrieks of dying Betas and possibility Omegas. Armin tried to put those out of his mind and focus on moving his legs – he had never ran so much in his life and he was truly struggling to breath now.

Swiftly, Armin cried out as he legs suddenly gave out and almost sent him to the ground. Blindly, Armin’s hands flow out and grabbed onto the side of one of the familiar buildings. He had ran for god knows how long, and his legs felt like jelly. He had to take a few minutes to regain his breath and the feeling in his legs. Armin tilted his head to look at the house he was hanging off from, and felt a bubble grow in the back of his throat. This house…it belonged to somebody he know.

“….T-This is Krista and Historia’s home…” Armin wheezed out in shock.

He glanced around himself, half expecting to see the twins like he had as a young child. Slowly, he felt as if his inside had melted away in pure fear and shock. His jaw became slack as the realization that all the betas, and Omegas he had grown up with and known for his entire life were probably dying, tortured or being forced into mating.

Armin presses his lips together, and tried to force the sob down his throat. Tears had begun to sip at his eyes, begging to be let out. Armin chews at his bottom lip, and clenched his hands shut and pressed his nails into the palm of his skin. His head fell forward, and his forehead and nose slapped against the wooden panel of the house. He struggled to breathe, trying to suck up as much air as possible. He couldn’t stay here, he had to keep moving. It was too dangerous to stay here. Way to dangerous.

Immediately, Armin felt like a small rabbit beginning eyed up by a hungry fox. He froze, feeling like cold sweat had nipped at his body and he breathed in sharply. His knees buckled, and he struggled to stop himself from sinking to the ground.

Something growled, and slurred at him from across the road. Between two large buildings with its body arched in the shadows. Dark brown eyes glared hungrily and Armin found he couldn’t look away as the thing slowly stalked closer to him.

Armin’s heart skipped a beat in his chest, and stumbled backward. Slowly moving away as the creature advanced. Moving slightly faster towards him.

That’s an Alpha! Armin guessed with numb legs.

The huge beast stalked its prey. It was large, and horrifying. It was male, no doubt about that with dark skin that stretched over large sweaty macules. The Alpha had a large mouth, with its jaw slack and loose. Hanging low with large sharp fangs sticking out like nails flashing in the light with saliva dripping down his chin and pooling on the ground. It was revolting.  

The hulky body moved in odd twitches and jerks. He moved with narrowed eyes and his long claws scrapped along the creaked pathment. A stomach curling growl and moans flittered from his throat, and it made Armin flinch. The alpha wore something similar to clothes, but it really was too hard to tell. The martial was ripped in places and hanged off the lean body. It was stained a muddy brown colour which had slowly faded into pure black in spots. What really made Armin feel like hurling was the musty reddish sloshes in areas on the clothes, and it looks very similar to blood. Tried blood and fresh blood.

The Alpha had been in fights, and seemed to continue to fight others.

Armin did not want to see who or what this Alpha would fight.

With jerky hands, Armin curled in on himself and stared blankly at the man. His blue eyes looked downward briefly and let out a broken fearful whine upon seeing the very large lump between the Alpha’s legs. It was so big, and Armin felt as if his throat had closed up in horror. He wasn’t stupid, he knew what exactly the Alpha wanted and the thought made him want to hurl even more. Armin hadn’t even had his first heat yet and hell, let alone masturbate!

 _“I-It’s going to h-hurt so much…”_ Armin thought. His chest tightens so much and he finds himself backing away as the Alpha moves closer to him.

Armin gulps, and shakes his head a little. He prayed to the gods that something or someone will help him, save him. Armin’s eyes flow open when the Alpha let out a bellow of a scream and arched its back. A possessive sneer appeared across the Alpha’s face, and when Armin realized why. Fright filled him, and Armin barely was able to avoid the sudden barrel of fangs and claws. Another Alpha that had been sneaking up behind him charged forward with a shriek, and clashed against the other Alpha.

The news Alpha was female, Armin thinks it was hard to see from the way the bodies moved. Clawing and hissing, baring their fangs at one another and digging their claws into flesh. Armin assumes the new Alpha was a female, judging from the sight curve she had and the shoulder length reddish hair. She was much smaller than the male, and she moved much faster while blindly throwing her hands about.

Armin whimpered, and slowly got to his feet. His knees shook, and his knees burned as if acid had been poured across the sensitive skin. Armin wanted to run but his feet wouldn’t move, they were stuck to the ground and his eyes wouldn’t move away from the brutal fight of the two Alphas in front of him.

The male Alpha let out sneer and grabbed a hold of the female by her thighs. His large claws hands twisted around them, and throw her across the street. Her body made a sickening crack from impact, but shockingly the woman forced herself back up, her body hunched over and preparing to burst back into the fight. She ran forward on all fours and leaped onto the male Alpha, wrapping herself around him from the back as he had turned back towards Armin within that moment.

Armin let out a small cry of alarm when the male Alpha reached up and grabbed the girl by her hair. His claws twisted the long curls and yanked her over him, he throw her forward. The female Alpha flipped through the air, and crashed straight into the building that Armin had been cowering near. Said Omega found himself running towards the building across from it, narrowing missing the female Alpha as she crashed against the thick bricks. However unlike before, she did not get back up again.

Like a loud ring of a bell filled Armin’s head, and the small body felt like his breath had been forcefully yanked from his throat when the Alpha turned his head towards him. The Alpha’s beady amber eyes narrowing down onto him, and Armin let out a scream when the much bigger man leaped at him.

Scrambling blindly, Armin narrowly ducked underneath the Alpha’s arms and almost tripped over his feet as he moved. He held his hands out, and eased his body to stop while pressing himself against another house. Armin winced from the sickening crash of the Alpha ramming into the wall where Armin had been previously.

Tiny blonde hairs stood up on end, and Armin slowly lifts his head. A loud sound crackled through Armin’s eardrums and ruffled his hair, sending the small Omega flying backward onto the rough wall, his skull vibrating painfully as Armin smashed into the hard ground. The shrill howl pierced through the dim day. A howl, much like that of a Wolf echoed through the winds and swirls about.

Armin wondered if the howl was in relation to his scream. His throat flared with a reminder that he had never screamed like that before, or even screamed before. Armin didn’t think he had screamed that loudly either.

Armin’s heart skipped a beat from the sound and when he looked over at the Alpha, he noticed the Alpha’s head snapped upward. It was like he recognized the howl and swiftly became enraged over it. His eyes, if it was possible became much smaller and darker, his eyebrows pulled together creating a thick arrow like shape. His shoulders became hunched, forcing his pulsing macules to stand out from the skin casing them. Most of all was his mouth, Armin felt himself shake as the Alpha bared his fangs and growled so loudly that Armin felt vibrations through the air.

Suddenly the Alpha’s head snapped towards him, but he wasn’t looking at the small Omega – more like above him.

Armin heard a thud from above him, and he tried to twist his head around in hopes of seeing what had landed on the rooftop of the house he had pressed his back too. Just as he raised his eye, a blur of black, brown and green flashed over him and plummeted into the Alpha, thrashing his hulky body away from the small blonde.

Honestly, Armin really should have ran. Especially after the female Alpha had appeared, and he did not run, he should certainly take this lucky second distraction as a chance to get away but he couldn’t move. He hadn’t seen so much violent in one day before. It was too much and Armin whimpered, hunching his head and reaching his hands up to grasp onto his head. The golden dirty hair raffling up between his fingers. He just wanted his Grandpa. Even as a child, during horrible storms with lightening flashing across the sky and lighting up his bedroom, his Grandpa had always been there within seconds. This is the first time he had been so alone.

“Grandpa…” Armin sniffled. Wishing for the old man. Armin jerked and jumped with a soft cry when another crash of a body hitting another wall erupted before even more crashes and growls followed after.

Very slowly, Armin peeked up while shaking and his shoulders hunched up. The new rogue Alpha was much smaller than the other, he might even be smaller than the previously female Alpha. It was difficult to see what the Alpha looked like, as it never stopped moving but Armin believed it was male from the lean body – much leaner body then the other.

Snapping his fangs at the small male, the Alpha swooped at him and jerking its claws in displeasure. It was then Armin realized the Alpha was much slower than the smaller one, especially after his fight with the rogue female Alpha. Armin felt his body shake as something in his head clicked. Had the smaller Alpha used the female? To wear the other down? It was pretty clever…

A snort of amusement came from the smaller Alpha, he easily twisted out of range of his opponent and almost teasingly mocked him which seemed to make the other even more aggressive. It seemed to piss the bigger male off. Clocking his head to the side, the small Alpha’s mouth twisted into a large feral grin, with slightly smaller fangs then the other poking out from his top lip and then, he finally flung himself forward.

The small Alpha flung himself at the bigger Alpha with his arms and legs carling around the Alpha’s hulky body and ripping his teeth into the skin. Ripping fleshing and bloody areas out and spitting them off to the side. Even his claws flung large chunks of flesh around himself. Snapping his head up, the small male ripped his teeth into the other Alpha’s throat and ripped it out with a loud sneer and from the sudden attack to his throat, the larger Alpha fell to his back. This worked in the other’s favor as he pinned him down with his knees and began to claw and tear into the skin until his face and hands were slick with blood, dirt, sweat and saliva.

A blood curling grunt of a yelp came from the smaller Alpha as he roughly grabbed from the back of his shirt and thrown randomly away from the other Alpha. The bigger Alpha tried to get to his feet, and he wobbled side to side before he turned around, running away from the pair leaving a thick trail of blood in his awake.

It seemed like the smaller male was going to chase after the fleeing man, but on a second thought he stood up fully and made a familiar howl that erupted through the air. Armin could practically feel the howl of victory and it made him tremble anxiously. His wide blue classy eye stared blankly at the Alpha, watching in mute fear as the Alpha huffed in triumph making the messy hair he had ruffle.

Armin let out a tiny whine when the Alpha’s head turned towards him, his eyes blazing while he stared at Armin and said blonde took a tiny step while crushing his small body against the building’s corner. Armin’s fingers pressing into the rough bricks. Now what? Armin couldn’t help but wonder. W-Was he going to be forced into mating now? Now-Now that the Alpha had won him? Armin assumed that was what the massive fight of blood, flesh and sweat was about. The three of them had fought over him, him a messily Omega.

A shiver ran through his body and Armin let out a low sob when the Alpha started to advance towards him. Stalking with slow but wide steps, small beads of blood dripped off the ends of his claws with blood smeared across his face. It was like thick chains had been thrown around his body, and Armin couldn’t run. He highly doubt he would be able to outrun this man. The Alpha would probably have him in seconds if he so much as tried to run.

However, it didn’t stop the terror stricken to appear within his bright eyes and Armin found himself shoveling his feet. Just as the Alpha had been within seconds from him, Armin tried to stumble away but felt something hard, cold and thick slam into the back of his feet. He yelped with wide eyes as he fell to the ground from having his feet tripping on a broken pipe.

Armin whimpered and winced from the sudden pain, especially as his head hit the side of the house on his fall. His stomach twisted, and his hands began to shake as he rubbed the sore area. Just as a pair of bare clawed feet came to a stop front in front of him and when Armin raised his head to look nervously up at the Alpha glaring down at him.

The rogue filthy Alpha came to a stop in front of him. He blinked in curiosity at Armin, and clocked his head to the side in pure thought. Armin could only wonder what was going through the man’s head and before Armin could make a sound, the Alpha squatted. He had his clawed blood slicked hands hanging between his legs and staring point blankly at the Omega.

Armin’s mouth opened and shut, like he was going to speak but nothing came out. He had no idea what to say to this man, this boy that now that he was close to him, Armin believed they were around the same age or at least the other a little older than him by an year or so. Armin couldn’t be so sure with the thick blackish blood clinging to his body.

The Alpha leaned forward, which coursed Armin to lean away. His round eyes were large and wide unsure of what to do or how to act. He was scared of what this Alpha would do to him now.

Armin blinked and bites his bottom lip when the Alpha suddenly grabbed a hold of his light blue cardigan and yanked him forward. Armin’s smaller body falling against the Alphas as said Alpha buried his nose into the crock of Armin’s neck. The Alpha inhaled deeply and Armin blushed very brightly.

The rogue Alpha rumbled into Armin’s neck and sniffling the soft skin. Breathing in Armin scent, and savoring the smell of him. Drowning in the smell just as Armin jerked, and yelped when he felt something warm run across his neck. The rogue Alpha had licked him and even more mind bewildering Armin found himself relaxing. Despite of being so scared that his arms and legs wouldn’t move, Armin was relaxing and even more strangely, he felt safe. Completely and utterly safe, and comfortable.  

A low purr came from the Alpha and Armin felt a hand brush up his side, gently touching his cardigan, slowly traveling in a downward paten. Armin had no idea when his eyes had slide closed, but they sprung open and his body jerked, throwing himself away from the Alpha. He stumbled to his feet, and slammed his back into the wall behind him with his face a bright shade of red, his knees curled together and he grabbed at his cardigan – pulling at the end of it. Armin’s bottom lip quivered and he inhaled sharply in shock.

The Alpha had touched him, or at least tried to before Armin had freaked out. Armin had never been touched there before, and even after everything he had seen and happened, he was terrified.

Armin gulped, and shakily raised his eyes to look at the Alpha’s crazed eyes. The pupils were dilated, and wild. He watched with shaky breath as the Alpha pushed himself back up, standing up straight and in two full steps closed the small gap between them. He pushed Armin up against the wall, and his claws clapped against both sides of Armin’s face, pulling him numbly forward and angling his head backward.

Then Armin couldn’t breathe, and pressure was placed against his body. His body heating up as a sickly wetness smothered his lips. The Alpha slammed his lips to Armin’s and nearly knocked all wind from his lungs in the process. Armin crushed his lips tightly together, and tried to blindly push the Alpha away but Armin had no strength and he had nowhere to run. He could feel the rough texture of the cool building behind him, biting into his back as he was pushed back by the Alpha.

Armin cried when the Alpha harshly yanked on his short air. Armin’s mouth opened from the harsh yank that made his scalp burn a little. His wide blue eyes became slightly teary and something hot sliver into his mouth. He felt his inside flip, and twist as the sickly wet macule rubbed against his own tongue. Even teeth scrapped at his lips. The strong taste of gut wrenching blood filled his mouth, and Armin winced from the disturbing taste on his tongue.

Eventually, the Alpha pulled away with a gurgle that came from the back of his throat. The man’s crazed eyes were wide and blazing. A thick bridge of saliva was dripping from the Alpha’s mouth and connected to Armin’s.

Armin shuddered, and the copper like taste of blood was still thickly coating his tongue, blood had been smeared across his cherry plush lips. The Alpha purred and licked at the blood still on Armin’s lips and little of the chin.

Eyes flashing darkly, the rogue Alpha pulled back and his lips twitched into a wide grin. He said one word. Just one word that made Armin want to burry himself in the ground and disappear,

_"Mine,"_

Armin’s heart skipped a beat in his chest, and his stomach clenched tightly into a thick ball. Armin’s jaw slacked, and his head felt fuzzy. The word ‘mine’ ran over and over through his head. Confusion filled his head, it was like he didn’t understand the meaning of the word but however, and it sent a pillow of warmth to form in the pit of his stomach.

The rouge Alpha made a low and deep grumble from the back of his throat. He purred a little, and when he raised his blood stained clawed hands to once again touch Armin. The Omega let out squawk out of a cry, and tried to struggle away from the Alpha. Armin tried to past the Alpha in hopes to somehow escape, only to trip over his own feet once again and land face first into the creaked and split corncrake.  

Slowly, Armin pushes himself up and gasped in pure pain as his ankle flared with pure pain. He had twisted his foot. His large blue eyes watery flashed down to look at his ankle and pulled it towards himself. His hands were shaking as he gripped the soft skin.

The Alpha tensed, staring down at Armin before moving towards Arm and grabbing him by his small wrists. Armin gasped and winced as his wristed were yanked up and away from him. He was pulled up in to the air, almost dangling in front of the Alpha.

Armin gasped as he was pulled closer to the Alpha and something wet but warm ran across his cheek. Another lick. Armin puffed his cheeks out, deciding really didn’t like being shook like a rag doll or the dried blood on him. He tried to move, to pull away which resulted in a sharp squeeze to his wrists and a warning growl from the Alpha. Armin gulped from the growl, and his arms were starting to ach – throb in pain and the blonde let out a deep wheeze like sound.

“L-Let go! You’re h-hurting me!” Armin found himself crying out. Honestly, he had no idea why he chose to let the words escape him but they did and he wished he could eat them back up.

Armin whimpered and arched his back. He struggled against the grip still on his wrists, and blindly kicked his feet out. A cry of pure pain escaped him as a flare of boiling hot pain ran up his leg from his injured foot from bumping against the Alpha’s stomach.

The Alpha blinks slowly, and his brows pulled together before lowering in confusion. He blinked crazed eyes once again in confusion from the pain that appeared across the small Omega’s face. The Alpha tilted his head and noticed the way Armin’s left foot twitched and jerked. His eyes narrowed, watching as Armin tried to ease his hurt foot and curl into his body.

Clawed fingers twitched around the delicate wrists, and then the Alpha let go. He dropped Armin to the ground, basically opened his hands and Armin let out a sudden yelp as he fell with a thud against the ground.  

Armin quivered, shaking like a leaf and reached up to rub his head. His backside throbbed from smacking against the pathment harshly. He jumps when the Alpha squatted in front of him and swiftly grabbed a hold of his throbbing ankle. Armin squealed as he fell backward, lied flat against the stones with the Alpha pulling his leg up.

The Alpha clocked his head to the side, and pulled off the brown shoe Armin wore. He throw it over his shoulder uncaring before removing the sock and doing the exact same thing with the sock like he had with the shoe. He poked the soft skin, and gently ran the tip of his finger down to the reddish and swollen skin around the ankle. His eyes flickered up to Armin when said Omega whimpered and bites at bottom lip. Armin went rigid when his foot was pulled closer, inspected by the rogue Alpha.

Armin jolted when he felt something wet touch his hurt foot. Was that a tongue? Had the alpha just licked his foot? He tried once more to pull away, resulting in a warning squeeze to his foot. The alpha looked back and stared at him. A deep grumble of a purr escaped the Alpha and he finally dropped Armin’s foot.

Armin slowly as possible eased himself back, pushing himself up with his elbows and peered shyly at the Alpha. He watched in silence as the Alpha twisted him a little, and ripped at the green shirt he wore, ripping a strip that didn’t have much blood on it. Only a little before he turned his head back to Armin’s swollen ankle that was puffing up more and more. With gentle and careful hands, the Alpha began to wrap the green strip around the ankle, making sure it was extra tight.

Armin watched in surprise that the Alpha knew how to help an injury. How does Alpha’s survive outside the walls? He knew they must be pretty feral to live in the wild, but all three of the Alpha’s Armin had seen today were wearing clothes.

Slowly, Armin brought his now bandaged up ankle to himself. He gently ran his fingers along the surprising soft martial wrapped around his ankle. Armin blinks his eyes slowly, and glances over at the Alpha sitting in front of him, staring at him quietly.

Armin glanced awkwardly down at his hands, and then back up at the Alpha. It was really hard to tell what the Alpha looked like with all that blood on his face. Sniffling a little, Armin nervously lifted a twitchy hand. He wondered if the Alpha would even understand what he wanted, but he was pleasantly yet surprisingly when the Alpha let out a small grumble like sound and then moved forward on hands and feet.

Armin gulped, and placed a shaky hand onto the Alpha face. The Alpha jerked himself, and glanced at the hand from the corner of his eyes, before purring when Armin ran his hand along the side of his head. Armin curled his jerk fingers around the sleeve of his baby blue cardigan from his free hand, and lifted his sleeve to the Alpha’s face. Anxiously, Armin tried to whip the blood from the Alpha’s face.

The Alpha stares at Armin, he seemed to stay as still as possible as Armin tried with his might to whip the blood from his face. After a few more seconds, Armin pulled back and blinked his eyes a little. He tilted his head, and noticed the Alpha’s face was a little cleaner.

The Alpha was slightly taller than him, and Armin probably reaching just his under his nose. He had dark messy chocolate curls, with tan skin that made sense as he probably spent a lot of time in the sunlight on the other side of the wall but what gained Armin’s attention the most and took his breath away was the pair of emerald eyes. The dark green eyes were blown and certainly crazed with a wild feral glint within them. Armin wouldn't deny it, they’re very enchanting and beautiful. He hadn’t seen eyes like those ever. Hardly no Omegas or Betas with green eyes, and Armin felt embarrassed that he liked them.

Armin swallowed a thick lump in his throat, and his blue eyes turned to look at his sleeve. He felt his stomach clench at see the blood smothered along his sleeve. Slowly, the blonde turned his head back to the Alpha and stared mutely at him. After fighting for and winning him, Armin belonged to the Alpha now. He was going to be mated with the Alpha. Would he be bitten? Marked by the Alpha? Probably soon, he assumed but however he wasn’t scared of it – in fact he felt comfortable with him and that worried him.

The alpha leaned back in. His eyes flickered a little while he stared at Armin straight in the eye. He was grinning as if he knew exactly what the cute Omega was thinking which made Armin flush a bright red.

 ** _"Mine,"_** The rogue Alpha growled.

Immediately Armin became numb, and rigged. His back arched a little, and his body became flush with warmth as the Alpha pulled him close. The Alpha buried his face into Armin’s neck, and grumbled lowly. He nuzzled the soft skin, and pressed a kiss to the sensitive skin.

The Alpha makes a low sound from the back of his throat, and his mouth slide open wide. He bites into the sensitive throat of the Omega, purring loudly as he tasted the blood coated his tongue a little. Warmth filled Armin’s body, and pleasure ran along his body. Kissing at his skin, and suckling at his fingertips. It felt good. Armin noted, so very good and a small moan escaped his mouth. His eyes closes as he pressed back against the Alpha. He would have even moved his arms around the Alpha’s shoulder, and pulled him even closer if it was possible – however his arms were held between their bodies. Armin’s fingers clenching the green shirt the Alpha wore.

The Alpha laps his tongue at the bite wound, licking at the blood until he had stopped bleeding. The Alpha that pressed his lips against the wound.

When the Alpha did finally pull away, leaving an out of breath and shaky Omega in his arms. Armin pants, and sniffled. His head felt heavy, and his body felt sluggish. He let out a low moan escape his lips, and the Alpha cradled his head against the broad shoulder. If it was possible, gently stroking the back of his head.

Armin blinks slowly, his mouth slack and hanging open with droll running over his chin. He had never felt so much pleasure before in his life. It was so nice, and made his body quiver for more. Armin moan once again, and his eyes begun to drop. He could hear a soft rumble like a hum from the one holding him close and Armin didn’t care. He just fell into a sleep. Darkness opened their arms to him, allowing Armin to drop into a pleasant sleep.

Just as Armin was about to fully drop into sleep, he felt the Alpha gently move him. Arms wrapping around his waist and stroked his back.

_**~#~#~#~** _

The next day, Armin stirred from his sleep with a heavy body and throbbing limbs. The smell of burnt wood, and other musky scents filled the air that promoted him to awake. His eyes opened, looking but not seeing, everything was fuzzy and hazy from sleep. Despite the smell, Armin’s instincts told him to relax and roll over, go back to sleep. He wanted too, so badly. He hadn’t wanted sleep so much before.

Armin hadn’t felt so warm before.

He wiggled just a little, trying to get comfortable but it was difficult from the way something hard and sharp poked him. Armin winced from the back of his throat, and moved once again. He tried to push the object that was hurting him, only to realize it was much bigger than his small body and that he was laying across it.

Slowly, Armin blinked and felt his heart jumped into his throat upon finding himself outside rather than inside his home as he had originally thought. He froze as he found an arm wrapped around his waist. Tan skin, slightly bruised and cut in areas. Small scars scatted along the skin, with patches of freckles sloshed on the back of the hand.

Armin blinked, becoming anxious with his cheeks darkening as he noticed hot air on the back of his neck. He could feel the soft brush of lips resting against the back of neck, with soft puffs of air brushing along the skin of somebody sleeping.

Softly, Armin turns his head – trying to look over his shoulder. There was a broad chest pressed against his back, and it sent a shudder down his spin. Messy dark brown hair laid across his shoulder, and Armin felt the person nuzzle his shoulder in their sleep.

Confusion clouds his face, and Armin turned back to look at the street could see from his angle. Buildings were falling apart, bricks scattered across the ground with dried blood smeared across the walls as if a fight had happen sometime before. Even the flowers that Armin remembered planting himself was ripped up and crushed.

What had happen? Something had happen, but Armin couldn’t remember. He frowns to himself, as his mind turned. Still caked with sleepiness. Head jerked downward when he moved his legs, and his left foot began to throb. Armin’s eyes widens as he noticed his hurt foot, bandaged up in green clothe.

Armin pressed his lips together, and narrowed his eyes in thought. His stomach flipped over and his nose twitched. Finally, after what seemed like hours but was really only a few seconds, the memories of yesterday began to surface promoting worry and fear to fill his body. His hands began to tremble, and he let out a low whimper.  

The walls was breached. Alpha’s had got in and begun to wreck hectic. Armin had to leave his loving Grandpa behind to get away. Thinking about all that had transpired in less than a day ago was making Armin dizzy and sick to his stomach. His grandpa was definitely dead. The rest of the city was deathly silent in the early morning hours. His grief and anxiety formed a tight knot in his belly, pulling his limbs in towards his center until he was curled in the fetal position. His entire family was dead. He had lost his parents at an early age, leaving him with just his Grandpa. There was no one left for him. He had got cornered by rogue Alphas. Three Alphas had fought over him and one had won. One with the most enchanting green eyes ever. He'd be bred to death by the Alpha.

The very same Alpha that was sleeping behind him.  

His body swiftly ached, from the heat growing and forming on his face. It was like he no longer could breath, and the kind of pressure one would get when they couldn’t feel anything but the heaviness on his chest. His fingers twitched, and jerked. Curling in on itself. Just as the first tears started to form and slide down his face, he felt slight pressure at the point where his shoulders touched his neck.

Teeth. Fangs. The Alpha behind him tightened his arms around Armin, and pulled him closer. Holding the Omega with his jaw, and making a soft sound from the back of his throat as Armin sniffled. He felt strange, calm and peacefulness filled his veins. He just laid there, against the Alpha and allowed the large hot tears to run down his cheeks. Dripping over his chin.

The Alpha bites into the sweet spot and oddly, his clawed fingers was gently stroking the spots where his hands laid upon. It was like the Alpha was trying to comfort Armin, somehow and eventually Armin used the sleeve of his cardigan to whip the tears from his face.  

Armin’s soft sobs and hiccups slowly faded away into small sniffles, before the Alpha finally retracted his fangs from the soft tissue. Gently the Alpha licks at the bite mark, and then presses a kiss against Armin’s mating glades. Armin gasped for breath, and tried to suck in as much air as possible. He felt hot, and sluggish.

The Alpha made a soft rumble of a purr. He gently rubbed his nose again Armin mating glades before nudging Armin onto his back with his nose. Armin blinked a little as he found himself lying flat on his back, the rough dirt and stones pressing against his hands and back. His eyes flickered, and shimmered from the sunlight that shined brightly and made his eyes ach so much that tears built at the corner of eyes. Two greyish birds move across the sky, and Armin follows the bird’s movements before green takes up Armin’s view.

The Alpha moves above him, like a puppy trying to get his master’s attention and it was weird. Armin stared up at the Alpha in confusion. Why was he being so gentle? Armin had been told many times, by teachers, his Grandpa and even textbooks that Alphas had become craze, cruel and even evil because of the virus that attacks the brain. The Alpha was being kind to him, and even comforting him.

The brown haired Alpha clocked his head as if he was observing something for the first time. A bug under a microscope, being probed and poked by scientists. Armin frowned, it was like this was the first the Alpha had been around another person – never mind being around Omegas. It was like this was the first the Alpha had met somebody!

Armin didn’t know how long the two just laid like that, staring up at the Alpha and the Alpha staring back down at him. Awkwardly, Armin glanced off to the side and then back again. The Alpha’s eyes followed every movement he made before the Alpha moved away when a soft growl came from the blonde. Said blonde flushed a bright red colour, and he shook a little.

The Alpha’s head jerked back, and then down at Armin’s stomach. They flashes in an odd understanding, and eased himself away from the Omega.

Armin pushed himself up fully, eyeing the Alpha in confusion and watched as the brunette seemed to glance around himself. He jumped, and let out a surprise yelp when the Alpha swiftly bumped his forehead against his, with a soft growl. A growl of warning Armin realized. A message of staying where he was.

Carefully, Armin raised his hands and touched his forehead. His fingers gently pressing the place where the Alpha had head-butt him. Armin nods mutely to the brunette, and jumped when the Alpha scattered off. Climbing like a cat up the building side, and disappearing over the edge.

Swallowing a lump, Armin stares up at the spot where the Alpha had disappeared before his stomach growled once again. He was hungry, and it embarrassed him. Armin sighs softly and curled himself up. Pulling his legs up and tucking them underneath his chin, wrapping his arms tightly around them. The Alpha had left him alone in the alleyway. There was no sound, but the soft pitter-patter of water dripping from a broken pipe. Wind blow through the alleyway and made a loud whine like sound.

Armin chewed the inside of his mouth. He just sat quietly, and watched as the water dripped to the ground. Creating a small puddle underneath the broken pipe. He sighed softly, and clenched his eyes shut. Trying to block out the world around him. Everything was flipped on its head, and it was difficult to focus. In the spam of one single day, on mere hour, Armin had lost everything. Lost his family, his home and his life.

Suddenly, Armin jolted into a sitting positon with his legs arched in an odd direction. His eyes blown wide, and he shuddered a little from the scream that bounced off the walls. A high pitch scream that came out of blue, and bounced along the street. It made Armin’s ear buzz with a slight painful ring. He winced, and scrabbled to his feet. The scream was strangely familiar with a female edge to it. Worry filled his veins, and Armin felt as if he couldn’t ignore it.

Armin’s breath came out sharply, making his nose twitch as he forced his legs to move. They felt heavy and sore, from laying in the same position for hours. He had slept the whole night, oddly. Armin couldn’t believe he had – especially after what had happen the day before.

With a deep breath, Armin moved out of the alleyway anxiously. He wondered what the Alpha will do when or if he returned to find Armin gone but for now, Armin had to find out who had screamed. Never mind the chances of danger being around every corner. Clanking his teeth together, Armin ran along the street.

Destruction was everywhere. Stones and small cracks were scattered everywhere. Little specs of dirt flittered from the heated stones, and what made his stomach clench was the blood. Dried and fresh splattered across the stone. It looked as if a hurricane had blown through.

Shops and homes were ripped board from board, brick from brick. Bodies lay in pieces in the road. Armin almost throw up, nauseated by the scent of already putrefying flesh and the sight of so many corpses. He covered his mouth, and clenched his eyes shut. Forcing himself to ran further, ignoring the bodies and the slushiness underneath his feet as he ran. His face paled as his bare foot touched something wet and cold. Only the green martial was wrapped around the soft skin could protect him from the flesh laying in heaps.

Armin throw up. Everything came crawling up his throat, and slushed out his mouth. His bare foot twitched, and he whimpered. His body trembled, and he hopped forward on his good foot. Armin tried to whip his barefoot on his pant leg.

Another cry filled the air, this time much closer than before and Armin’s head snapped up. The scream was definitely female, and Armin knew he had heard that voice before but he couldn’t put his finger on it. Curling his lips together, he ran on his injured feet and bit back his own cry as pain flared up his left leg.

Swiftly he rounded a broken down wall to find a familiar girl. A girl that was slightly shorter than himself. She trembled, and ran across the road to another heap of stone. She crouched down low as a blur of red and brown crashed into another body – both beings scrabbling into a building near Armin himself.

 _“K-Krista?”_ He called out in surprise.

The small blonde snapped her head around from the familiar voice and her eyes widens, “Armin! It’s really you!” she spoke in that familiar gentle tone of voice and Armin knew she was the one who screamed.

“Get down here!” Krista added in desperation, and beckoned him towards her.

Armin jumped when the building closest to him begun to fall from something large and heavy being thrown into it. A small startled yelp left his pale lips, and he lurched forward, and ran towards the other Omega. Crouching down next to her behind the lump of stone.

Krista looked just as rough as he did. Her long hair was messy and all over the place, it looked dirty and even had split ends. Her normally soft pale skin was covered it dirt, and had a few angry red bumps as is she had fallen down somewhere. Her bottom lip was busted, and her wide eyes were red, swollen from tears.

She breathed deeply, and tried to rub the dirt from her face. Her clothes were ripped in places and her sweater was barely able to stay on her shoulders.

Krista shook her head, and whipped her head around to Armin, “We have to help her!” she cried out with shaky shoulders.

“H-Help who?” Armin asked in confusion and jumped from another earth shatter crash from across of them.

“Ymir!” Krista snapped loudly, but her eyes were blown wide with worry and fear.

Armin’s eyebrows raised, “Whose Ymir?” he asked and clocked his head to the side before gasping. His head twirled around in time to see a familiar female Alpha grab a hold of another Alpha.

It was her! Armin noticed. The female Alpha from the day before, with messy red hair and dark eyes. She arched her body with a loud snarl, and shot her clawed hands out. She grabbed onto another female rogue Alpha and throw her into another building. Armin flinched as her body slammed into the bricks, making the ground shake and almost in slow motion the building begun to fall on her body.

“No. Ymir! Get up! Get up!” Krista sobbed. Slapping her hands against the bricks repeatedly. Begging the fallen Alpha to get back onto her feet.

Armin held his breath. From the way Krista was acting, made Armin, himself wish for the fallen Alpha to get back onto her feet. However, no movement came from the pile of stone, bricks and debris. Rubble laid unmoving. Not even one stone trembled.

Krista whimpered. Her face heating up, and her eyes became glassy with tears.

The female rogue Alpha huffed in victory, and turned around to face the two small blonde. Her eyes narrowed, and a sneer appeared across her face. The red hair fell into her face, and she bared fangs at the two of us.

The Alpha wanted Krista, Armin realized and himself grow cold when Krista sobbed out.

The blonde haired Omega turned towards him, and latched onto his arm with sniffles. Krista shook, and she whined loudly. Her throat burned and tears ran down her red cheeks. Krista jumped and leant further into Armin when the Alpha began to stalk towards the two of them.

A growl escaped her blood stained lips.

Armin gulped. He shook himself in fear, and he unsure of what to do. Maybe Krista could make a run for it, if he distracted the woman but looking at Krista she didn’t seem as if she could move let alone run. Besides, there was no way he could outrun the Alpha with his ankle, he wasn’t strong enough to beat a rogue Alpha. To protect Krista. He frowned deeply, and cursed his Omega physique.

Armin heard a howl ring out. It erupted through the air from the area he had come from. The female Alpha perked up a little, her nose twitched as she listened to the howl, and if she had animal ears, Armin is sure they would be on end. Her eyes flashes dangerously, and she lets out another snarl.

In the distance, several other howled responses from around the city and Armin shivered. Krista blinked in confusion and looks up at Armin with an unspoken question in her eyes.

Movement made the pair turn their attention back to the rogue Alpha in front of them. Armin whined, and lowered his head. Krista’s hands tightens on his cardigan as the red haired Alpha lowered herself onto all fours. Looking much like a cat would when they’re about to pounce at something and that something, Armin is sure was himself and Krista.

The Alpha’s eyes were trained firmly on the two of them.

 _“He’s here…”_ Armin suddenly thought.

He heard a crash from somewhere behind him and felt his eyes water with salty tears. His lips twisted together, and shame fell over him like a rainfall. His stomach flipped, like a stone had been placed onto in the pit of his stomach while his throat closed up – it was like thick rope had been wrapped around the sensitive skin of his throat.

Armin closed his eyes, and he couldn’t help but feel guilty for running off. Especially after the Alpha had been made a clever point of staying where he was and waiting for him to return. Armin had disobeyed him.

A loud snarl came from behind him, a roar of fury came from above and Armin opened his eyes just in time to see a blurred form plummet from the roof behind him, and shot into the female Alpha. Throwing her away from the two Omegas, with a loud crash.

The female hissed through her fangs, and swiped herself back onto clawed hands and feet. Her back in a perfect arch. She roared at him, furiously.

Armin stared at the Alpha, and felt relief fill his stomach. It was his Alpha. His brunette rogue Alpha that had fought and won him against two other Alphas. One of which was standing in front of him once again, and was beyond pissed right now as he was in her way once again.

The female rogue Alpha growled, and swooped at the brunette. She was oddly bigger than him, and almost like she also noticed this smirked widely at him.

The brunette ducked underneath the arm, and made a sound familiar to a laugh when the female snarled her displeasure. Leaping a good foot away from her, he hunched himself down and throw a feral grin her. He then flung himself at the other, tearing at her with his claws and teeth, cutting any piece of flesh in his reach.

A scream burst out of the female’s mouth, and she arched her back in pain. She struggled to throw him off, but the brown haired Alpha clenched onto her. Throw his legs around her waist tightly, and ripping his fans into her throat. This made her stumbled back and tripped on the cobble stones, landing on her back. To which the brunette took to his avenge and straddled her, clawing and tearing and biting until they were boy slick with blood and saliva. His face becoming filthy with blood and dirt once again.

He kept biting and ripping large parts of flesh out of the female Alpha until she laid in a mess of nothingness. She laid without movement, just laying numbly for a few seconds unless she suddenly lout a broken roar and flung him off. She shuddered, and spun around. Struggling to crawl away before she flung herself in a bad dash away from them.

The brunette twisted, and snorted loudly. He kept himself low as he watched her leave. He huffed in triumph, pleased that he had won twice against other Alpha’s now. Finally he turned towards Armin, bright emerald eyes blow wide and blazing with rage. Armin couldn’t stare back at him, and simple lowered his head in a submission like action.

Swiftly, his head snapped back around and he loud a loud growl. His back arching once more as movement came rumble out from the pile bricks from behind him. His green eyes flashing dangerously, and narrowing.

Slowly, a low groan came from the rubble. A clawed hand pushed the bricks out of her way as she pulled herself tiredly out of the collapsed building. Her head rounded upward as she heard a low, threating hiss come from an unfamiliar male in front of her. Her own eyes narrowed, and she tried to let out her own growl only it came out soft and broken.

“No!” Krista suddenly cried out, running forward and throwing herself between the two Alphas’.

Krista panted, she almost tripped over her feet and she moved. She throw her arms out widely, to block the brunette’s view of the female behind her. She stood with her back arch, and eyes wide open. However, her fingers trembled as she had never been glared at and she could taste the danger she was in.

The male Alpha reeled back in surprise. He blinked once and then twice. He frowned, dumbfounded at the small Omega. He looked like a lost puppy, unsure of what to do and the feral grin that was on his face moment ago fell and a small frown took its spot instead.

“N-No. Stay back! Don’t touch her,” Krista forced herself to say bravely. However, the female behind her purred in response to her.

A growl escaped his lip, and the male Alpha hunched himself. He was confused on what to do, and Armin felt he couldn’t leave him like that. Especially when it was his fault to begin with. Armin had made him come out this way because he had not stayed where he should have. He couldn’t stop the guilty feeling from growing in his stomach.

Armin licked his chipped lips, and limped his way towards his Alpha. Gently reaching a shaky hand out to the brunette Alpha. Said Alpha spun his head around when he felt Armin’s hand touch his head, fingers running through the messy brown curls of his and Armin tried not wince from how much blood was on the Alpha’s face.

“T-There our friends…” Armin bravely spoke, however his voice shook.

The male Alpha’s eyes narrowed at Armin, but didn’t pull away when Armin used the sleeve of cardigan once again to hopefully whip the blood and saliva from his face. Armin could feel his heart beating in his chest, and he pouts when the Alpha snorted at him. He didn’t know why, as the Alpha had only been in his life for a day, but he didn’t want the Alpha to be upset with him. Armin wondered how to make it up to the Alpha before he turned his attention to his friend.

Krista blinks slowly, and her arms wearily moved to her sides, “He’s, um, yours?” she asked softly. Her nose twitches a little.

Armin flushed in embarrassment, but gave a small nod to her.

Kirito looked like she was going to say something when a groan from behind her made her gasp, and she spun around, “Ymir!” she cried out. Running up to the hunched over rogue female Alpha.

“Ymir?” she wheezed out in a broken voice, and fell to her knees next to the girl, “There’s so much blood, Ymir…what should I do?”

Armin’s eyes widens, and he found himself moving forward to help his friend. His Alpha blinked his eyes, and tilted his head to the side with a deep frown appearing across his tan face. He growls but slowly scatters after Armin. Slowly stepping forward, but keeping a little gap between himself and the other Alpha.

“You need to put pressure on the wounds. To stop the blood,” Armin spoke. He got to his knees on the other side of the sluggish Alpha girl. Noticing she didn’t even flinch, or seemed fazed as he reached out and gently touched her skin.

However, Armin heard a warning growl from his own Alpha. Armin checked for said Alpha, and found that he had perched himself above the Omega. Sitting on a small ledge of the left over house, and just staring with piercing green eyes.

Armin opened his mouth, as if to say something but thought against it and turned back to Krista. Noticing her hands were shaking, and caked with blood, “Ah. No, like this,” he said, reaching out and pressing his hands firmly against one of the nasty looking gashes across the Alpha’s stomach.

Krista blinks, before she reaches up and yanked off her sweater. She shrugged to herself, as it was already ripped up, “Will this help?” she asked, and Armin nodded. Taking it and pressing it against the nasty wounds.

“Come Ymir. Don’t give up. You can’t leave me,” Krista whispered sweetly, and gently moved the blood-soaked hair from the Alpha’s face.

Slowly, a bloody clawed hand reaches up and gently runs along Krista’s teary cheek. The Omega smiles lovely, and grabs a hold of the hand. Tightly holding it, and presses a small kiss to the hand.

Armin watches, and shook his head. Turning his attention away from the touching moment, and gently checked her wounds. Seeing that the blood had stopped running, Armin carefully edged himself away from the Alpha and weakly smiled when Krista’s eyes flickered over him. Seeing his smile, Krista returned it with her own thankful smile.

“Thank you,” she breathed out softly, and sighed in relief. Her blue eyes shines beautifully as she looked down at the other woman.

Armin glances between the two, and noticed how much Krista cared for the Alpha, “No problem,” Armin mumbled in a soft tone of voice. He didn’t know why, but he felt oddly happy while watching the two.

“Ymir saved me, yesterday. When the Alpha’s breached the walls…” Krista suddenly started talking.

Armin blinked in surprise. He hadn’t expected the girl to start talking. He watches as she gently strokes the hair, and places a watery kiss to the Alpha’s forehead. In one day, and night, she had become so close to Ymir? Armin couldn’t understand it, but at the same time, he did. He glanced over his shoulder at his own Alpha, who caught his eyes in confusion. Armin blushed and turned away.

Krista sighs deeply, and lifts her head, “Yesterday…scary Alphas had chased me. I…I got separated from Historia when we ran into the first Alpha,” she muttered, and shook her head. She bites her bottom lip harshly, and Armin noticed the tears forming in her eyes, “I mean, we got split up when an Alpha came out of now where and grabbed onto my hair. It really hurt…”

The female Omega tilts her head back, with her free hand – the one not holding Ymir’s – touched her head. Probably the spot where the Alpha had grabbed onto her hair, and yanked her back, “He throw me down the stone steps. The ones near the lake…Armin, he wanted-wanted to breed me there,” she whispered the last part with clenched teeth.

Armin’s eyes widens in shock. His jaw almost dropped. He sat up straight, and chewed at his bottom lip. His own Alpha, who Armin had fully expected to breed him to death in that moment when he fought for and won him – had not. Still, he was shocked to hear Krista had almost been raped by a deranged Alpha.

“But then Ymir came and saved me,” Krista swiftly added, and smiled widely, “She hasn’t left my side since,”

Armin couldn’t help but smile in return. Krista’s smile was so wide, and so happily that Armin couldn’t help but smile in return.

“Um. You keep saying Ymir…did you name her?” he asked, and turned his head around to look down at the slumbering Alpha.

Krista almost laughed, “Of cause not. She _said_ her name was Ymir,”

Once Armin was sure Krista was doing okay with the female Alpha known as Ymir on her own. He turned and climbed onto a small stone. Near where his Alpha laid, watching him like a hawk and Armin glanced up at him with weary eyes.

Armin bites his bottom lip, as his foot reminded him of pain. He carefully moved away from Krista and Ymir. He could feel his own Alpha gazing at him before he heard movement of the Alpha following him, climbing off the ledge he had laid himself on.

A low crumble came from his throat, as he came to settle next to Armin. His green eyes glaring crazily at nothing in particular. However, his head flickered towards Armin and his eyes lowered to the bandaged foot. His eyes moved along with Armin’s fingers, noticing the way the Omega rubbed said foot.

Armin let out a nervous yelp when the Alpha suddenly took his hurt ankle and yanked him forward. The movement made the Omega to slide on to his back with hips upward, legs slightly tilted to the side. He blinks his large eyes, and pouted wearily. His sea-blue eyes were blown wide and his shuddered as the Alpha held his hurt foot tightly. He pulled it upward to look at the sensitive skin closely.

Suddenly, Armin felt his face became a bright red colour and a small yelp escaped his feet. He whined as something hot, wet and slime ran firmly down his foot. Running across the veins and then nipping at his ankles. He had just been licked…his foot had been licked. He thought in pure embarrassment.

Armin laid still. Refusing move a muscle, as his heart beated so harshly that it echoed through his head. He licks at his lips, and hummed deeply. His eyes becoming half-lidded, and sniffled a little as he felt lips press against slide tip in his small foot. Gently kissing and suckling the kiss.

After what felt like hours, but was really a few minutes, his foot was gently lowered to the ground. Armin felt sluggish, but good. It was strange. Armin closed his eyes, and he sighed in pleasure to himself. He felt warm, and good. So good. His cheeks still so flushed that his eyes very glassy that tears were at the edges of his eyes. Softly, he blow a blonde loose hair out of his face from the heat.

Feeling hands gently touch his shoulders, Armin’s eyes slide open and he let out a breath that he didn’t know he was holding. The boy had moved above him, on all four and let out a soft grumble from the back of his throat. He lowered his head bumped their foreheads together, making a sound similar to purring as he rubbed his face along Armin’s collar bone, neck and shoulder. He came to rest his head in the gap between neck and shoulder, breathing in Armin’s scent deeply. Still, Armin could feel his tensed body. Tensed from another Alpha being so close to them.

Armin hummed lowly, and moved his arms. He lifted his hands and shyly wrapped them around the Alpha. One laying on the brunette’s lower back, while his other moved to tangle his fingers through the chocolate but dirty curls. Immediately the Alpha leant into his touch, and purred even louder into Armin’s ear.

“I’m sorry for running off….my friend needed me…” Armin said in a gently whisper.

His eyes shifted side to side nervously, and he felt frowned when he felt the Alpha snort into his neck. He sighed softly, and gently ran his fingers through the boy’s hair. Gently running his fingers along the scape of the Alpha – Armin thinks the boy likes it, judging from the purring that came from him.

Armin rested his head against the other males, “Er, oh Ymir!” he gasped out, and suddenly sat up. He had no idea where the power burst came from as the Alpha jolted himself from the sudden movement that his Omega made.

The Alpha eased backward, and blinked his narrowed green eye at the blonde, before he frowned deeply. He growled at the Omega who sheepishly laughed. Of cause he wouldn’t like that Armin had said another Alpha’s name.

“Ah. Krista said, er, her Alpha is named Ymir. Do you have a name?” Armin asked with a large smile filling across his face. He wondered what the boy’s name, he had a few ideas but none of them seemed right to him. The longer he stared at the Alpha’s face, the more he discarded every name that popped into his head.

The Alpha male stared at Armin before his emerald eyes flickered in thought before he slowly lowered his head with a small frown appearing across his face.

Slowly, Armin’s smile fell and he tilted his head to the side, “Um. Don’t you have a name?” he asked sweetly, and carefully lifted his hands to cup the brunette’s face.

The brunette leant forward, as if he was prepared to say something only nothing came out. Instead he frowned, and shook his head after a few seconds. He had name, or at least he thinks he does. He just doesn’t remember it. It was like the name was on the edge of his brain, and nipping at him so he doesn’t forgot he has name.

“You don’t remember?” Armin whispered softly. His blue eyes becoming sad, especially when he noticed the Alpha becoming sadder and frustrated in himself, “Don’t worry. You’ll remember in time,”

Lifting his head, the Alpha blinked at Armin sweet and soft offer. At the slight movement, his green shirt shifted and slide over his shoulder revealing a dark brown string around his neck. Armin’s eyes lowered, to follow the string leading into his shirt and hiding a rather big object underneath the martial.

Curiosity got the best of him, and the Omega reached out to touch the object only to have a clawed hand grab onto his wrist. Armin jumped and snapped his attention up to the Alpha with a flush embarrassed but confused frown.

The Alpha let out a small growl, and swiftly leaped away. His hand pressed against his chest. Firmly covering the object that hanged around his neck, and hidden from view by his shirt. He hissed again at the Omega before disappearing from view.

Armin’s eyes widened, and his lips parted in pure shock. He let out a broken gasp, as he stared up at the empty spot. Something he had never felt before fell over him, and made his shoulders tremble. Fear, anxiousness, and worry all pierced his body and his stomach flip.

 _“He…he left…me?”_ Armin said in a low gasp. His blue eyes wide and unmoving with his hand stretched out.

Why? Why would he leave him behind? Armin’s eyes dropped to his hand, and he gently turned it over to look at the palm of his hand. His fingers twitched and he brought his hand close to his chest. Whatever the Alpha had around his neck must be important to him but why did he run away? Would he come back? When will he come back?

Armin jolted, startled when hot tears begun to run down his cheeks. He hiccupped softly when the tears joined under his chin, and dripped to the ground. Slowly, his hands moved to his chest.

_“W-Why does it hurt?”_

**Author's Note:**

> So? How was it? 
> 
> It wasn't too bad was it? 
> 
> I'm sorry if you don't like long stories or chapters! But I love long and detailed stories! I hope you do too!
> 
> I do have another long chaptered story that will be posted soon :) I hope you all enjoy that one too 
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes that guys find that annoyed you. I'm trying to improve myself. Again...
> 
> THIS IS UNBETAED!
> 
> Anyway...hope you all liked it. I'm so sorry for how awful my writing is and hopefully I'll see you soon!


End file.
